


What Doesn't Work

by celli



Category: Sports Night
Genre: F/M, Last Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-20
Updated: 2007-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're consenting adults. Two consenting, willing, attractive, attracted adults."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Doesn't Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auburnnothenna (auburn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn/gifts).



Dana pulled away from the kiss. "I don't _understand_ ," she said, nearly wailed. "We're consenting adults. Two consenting, willing, attractive, attracted adults."

"You'd think." Casey said glumly.

"What is _wrong_ with us?"

They sat on opposite ends of the couch, staring blankly into space. Natalie poked her head in the door. "Dana have you seen--" she began, and then stopped. "Oh. Are you--oh. I'll ask Chris." She backed out, eyeing them both with something uncomfortably close to sympathy.

"Maybe we should try again," Casey said. "Really try."

"I really tried this time. Didn't you"

"Well, yes, but-"

"But what? Plans don't work. Rules don't work. Playing games doesn't work; refusing to play games is apparently beyond us."

"We could try being ourselves," Casey said.

Dana just looked at him. "Casey, I'm pretty sure that's our problem."


End file.
